mmunmengl219fandomcom-20200213-history
WikiRace Reflection Instructions
WikiRace Reflection Instructions Overview Now that you have finished the WikiRace, consider the following reflection questions below about the functional and conceptual aspects of technological literacy in addition to questions about usability and accessibility in professional documents. Then, follow the instructions to collaboratively reflect on these questions as you create a new reflection Wiki page for your group. WikiRace Reflection Instructions # Create a new page by clicking the "Add new page" icon next to the page counter in the top-right corner of the web browser # Type in the title of your page #* Your title should be formatted as follows: "Group Group Number Reflection, Semester Year" # The basic page editor will automatically open once the page is created #* If the editor does not open automatically, click blue icon with the pencil graphic that says "EDIT" or the yellow pencil icon with the blue "Edit text" # Experiment with the text editing options/features that are available through the basic editor (you can add headings, subheadings, change font styles, insert images and videos, link to other websites, etc.) #* For a quick, basic editing tutorial that explores some of the features and functionality, you can watch the video provided by the Wiki Fandom Community: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Basic_Text_Editing #* After you've experimented with an array of formatting features and before you respond to your reflection questions, make sure to test the "Save page" functionality #** Click the "Save page" icon in the top-right corner of the text editor #** Provide a brief description of the change that you made so that the moderator can track changes made to the Wiki (Note: this is incredibly important for tracking changes in a professional setting in case there are any errors that need to be reverted after a page is saved) #** Click the blue "Save page" icon in the lower-right corner of the description of changes prompt # Edit your page again and create a heading applicable for your groups reflection, and then copy the list of reflection questions and paste them into your page # Create a subheading for the Functional Literacy questions, and a separate subheading for the Conceptual Literacy questions # Respond to all of reflection questions as a group and save the page once you have finished # Make sure that you've included all of your group member's first and last names on the assignment # Once you've typed your responses to each question, click the blue "Save page" icon in the top-right corner of the text editor # Provide a brief description of the change that you made so that the moderator can track changes made to the Wiki # Click the blue "Save page" icon in the lower-right corner of the description of changes prompt # Go to the WikiRace Reflections page and post a link to your reflection page (make sure to include your name with the link). It is possible that you will run into an "Edit Conflict" if more than one group is editing the WikiRace Reflection page. The software accounts for this discrepancy in multiple editors, and will allow for you to add the changes that you've made in after you review through them. On the off-chance that there is an error, however, you will want to copy/paste your reflection into another software (such as Microsoft Word or Notepad) prior to hitting "Save page" to avoid potential loss of information. WikiRace Reflection Questions # How did the limitation of only using hyperlinks to navigate Wikipedia change your experience of using the site? Was there any particular strategy you used to try to get from one topic to the next? # Why is it important to keep navigation features in mind when you are designing technical documentation? # What feature(s) of usability/accessibility did you have to consider differently when editing a page to add your reflections that you didn't have to consider when you browsing Wikipedia entries? # If you haven't worked with creating and editing Wikis before, were there any software features that overlapped with software you have used previously? How did this differ from other software that you have used? # Why is being able to learn new software important to your professional development? How will it be useful to you in the future, based on what we've read so far, what you've learned today, or through your own speculation?